A pulsed CO2 laser vitrectomy system is being developed for NEI. It is expected that the pulsed laser energy will locally cut vitreous bands without creating transient tension on their vertical attachments. Additionally the infrared pulse will be absorbed within 100 Mum of the intraocular probe without appreciable thermal diffusion (allowing access to bands lying 1-2 mm above the retina). The laser has been set up and tested in an animal surgery room. An articulated arm and waveguide intraocular probe are being constructed. An alternate fiber optic delivery system supplied by a commercial source is being tested.